Eevee Search
Characters Humans *Jacob Brown *Kandalee Brown *William Brown *Twilight James *Dusk James Pokemon *Eevee *Umbreon *Sylveon *Glaceon *Jolteon *Vaporeon *Flareon *Leafeon *Bulbasaur *Mandibuzz *Minun Chapter 1 It was a beautiful day outside. Vaporeon and Flareon, the twins, were racing, Espeon was picking up vibes, Leafeon was talking to a daisy, Sylveon was admiring herself in the lake, Eevee was chasing a butterfly, and Jolteon was napping. Umbreon was watching them from the shade of a nearby tree. Eevee skidded to a stop behind Sylveon. "I hope Glaceon's going to be okay." Sylveon turned and placed a paw on Eevee's shoulder. "You know how tough Glaceon is, she'll be fine." Then she went back to staring at her reflection, and Eevee resumed butterfly chasing. Just then, Umbreon rolled his eyes. "When's Jacob going to be back?" Jacob was their Trainer. He had messy brown hair, glasses, and green eyes. Just then, Jacob walked up. Eevee shrieked, "JACOB!" Along with Jacob was a boy with a blue jacket, orange shorts with yellow shoes. His Pokémon was a blue and cream electric type that looked like it had minus-cheeks and its tail had a minus sign on it. Chapter 2 Eevee, Sylveon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Leafeon, and Espeon came running toward the group. Jolteon and Umbreon came walking. The boy, named William, smiled at them. Glaceon accompanied them. Jacob grinned. "She's better than ever!" Glaceon smiled shyly at the other Pokemon. Eevee, noticing the electric-type, shied away. She preferred Pidgeys to that. Soon, a call was heard. "William! Jacob! Come here for a sec!" It was their older sister Kandalee, and she looked excited. Jacob waved goodbye to his Pokemon, and he, William, and the creature walked toward Kandalee. As they walked out of earshot, Umbreon glared at Eevee. "You're nothing but an insignificant piece of c-blocked for being to erm, adult-p who should go to HELL!" Sylveon clapped a paw to her mouth. The rest stared at Umbreon and Eevee. Eevee's nose twitched, and her tail went between her legs. Then tears streamed from her eyes, and she ran into Danger Wood, crying. Chapter 3 Everyone glared at Umbreon. "Now look what you did," said Flareon. "She'll be destroyed! She's only been on the team for a week!" Umbreon glared back. "She deserved it!" Sylveon cried, "No she didn't! You IDIOT!" Vaporeon added, "She is a sensitive little thing, after all. You probably sent her into lifelong depression." Umbreon snarled, "Everything I said was true!" The glares resumed. Then Espeon piped up, "We ought to go look for her." Everyone agreed, except Umbreon, who was dragged along. A few minutes after, William, Kandalee, and Jacob walked back. Jacob said, "I can't believe you evolved your-" He stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone was gone. Chapter 4 The trio exchanged nervous looks. Twilight and Dusk James were the prime suspects of this. "I have an idea, Mandibuzz, come on out!" William summoned his Mandibuzz. "Mandibuzz, can you go and look for clues?". "I won't let you down, William". Mandibuzz nodded and she flew off to look for them. Soon, Mandibuzz heard voices. "She can't be this way! She would never take a route with a cave!" Sylveon. Espeon answered, "But her vibes lead this way. Are you a coward or a Pokemon?" "Pokemon." Then footsteps. Mandibuzz flew back to William. "They're entering Deep Caverns, looking for Eevee." Jacob was white as a ghost. "She. Is. Going. To. Be. Destroyed!" Kandalee raised her eyebrows. "How long has she been on the team?" "A week." Kandalee asked, "Does she know any attacks?" "She's getting pretty good on Anticipation." Kandalee groaned. "She's got no chance." William shrugged. "It's worth a try." "Fine," said Kandalee. Chapter 5 The three had been walking for hours. Kandalee was succumbing to the early symptoms of heat stroke when they saw Deep Caverns. Jacob was filled with a new energy. Kandalee yelled, "OH LOOK, A RABBIT!" Then she started swaying back and forth before fainting. William caught her, then laid her behind a bush. "She'll be safe there, right?" "Pretty sure." The boys entered the cavern. William sent out Mandibuzz, who heard a high pitched voice cry, "EEVEE! EEVEE!" Mandibuzz immediately returned to William and reported what happened. "She seems to be distressed." Jacob sprinted in the direction of the voice, and yelped when he saw Eevee's captors. Chapter 6 A girl with black hair and red eyes was smirking at him. She was pale and looked like a vampire. "Well, well, well! Jacob Brown!" Jacob adjusted his glasses. "How do you know my name?" "Oh! You're part of Team Eevee, are you not?" Jacob, face white, nodded slowly. The girl smirked again. She shrieked, "DUSK!" A male version of her - but with shorter hair - hurried to her. "Yes, Twilight?" "Get the Charizard. It's time to battle!" Dusk jogged out of sight, got a Pokeball, and jogged back. Twilight threw the Pokeball onto the ground, and a Charizard emerged. "Charizard, Iron Tail!" Jacob was knocked to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and cried, "Sylveon, Cute Charm!" Chapter 7 Sylveon, walking regally, approached her Trainer and put on her best cute eyes. Charizard stopped and stared at Sylveon. Twilight shrieked, "Charizard, Blaze!" "Sylveon, try again!" Sylveon did as she was told, and Charizard blacked out from pure bliss. Twilight glared at Jacob. "You may have won this time," she snarled, "but Team Emerald will prevail!" She ran off with Dusk, and Jacob grinned. William ran up to him. "I freed Eevee," he breathed. True to words, Eevee was standing next to him. She cried, "Eevee!" Jacob grinned at her. Then he looked at William. "Thanks." "Anytime." "Let's go find Kand." They trekked out of the cavern and William looked behind the bush. Kandalee lay there, her eyes peacefully closed. Then they flew open. "Huh? What happened?" "You got heat stroke and fainted," said Jacob, smiling. Kandalee got to her feet and smiled warmly. "We better head home!" And with that, the Eeveelutions and humans made the long journey home. Category:Stories Category:Eeveelutions Category:Fanfiction Category:LunarExplosion Category:NegimaLover Category:Eevee Series Episodes